dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking the Seal
}} Breaking the Seal is the fourteenth episode of The Dragon Prince and fifth chapter of the second book, "'Sky". At the summit of the five kingdoms, Viren fights to win the support of a young queen. Flashbacks reveal a key moment from King Harrow's reign. Plot Viren arrives at the meeting point of the Pentarchy where he greets the three rulers, believing that Viren was made regent of Katolis by Prince Ezran. The last member of the Pentarchy, the young girl, Queen Aanya of Duren arrives. Viren politely tries to dismiss Queen Aanya to send an adult substitute since he views her incapable to understand their discussion due to her age. Aanya remains adamant, asking Viren to proceed already. Viren uses his magic for a horrifying and grim presentation of the Xadian threat based on the Moonshadow assassination of King Harrow, the Sunfire Elves attack on the Breach, and reports of dragons looming above villages, requesting the rulers to rally behind Katolis in an alliance to fight back Xadia's forces. The three adult rulers of Neolandia, Evenere, and Del Bar are convinced to join Katolis in the war but only if all members are united. Aanya is the only one who remains unconvinced and undecided, not willing to send in her army based on Viren's claims. Viren is repulsed by Aanya's answer, convinced that Duren needs an adult ruler to make the right decisions. Aanya pushes back by recalling how ever since she took the throne, she was always threatened by usurpers and coups, and survived, but those threats may be considered mild compared to what she suspects Viren's "sweet words" as a worse threat. To persuade Queen Aanya, Viren shares a story of how Duren and Katolis achieved a miracle years ago. Viren's story takes place nine years ago; King Harrow has just been crowned the new king of Katolis, beside with her wife Queen Sarai. Harrow, Sarai and their children, Ezran and Callum all pose for the family portrait with Viren finally telling them it's finish and are allowed to leave. However, Viren reminds Harrow he must pose for his royal portrait. Harrow invites Viren to stand beside him and be in the portrait, as a gesture of appreciation of how Viren will stand with him through anything. Some time later, while Harrow had an audience with his people in the Throne Room, the rulers of Duren made an unexpected visit, Queen Annika and Neha, Queen Aanya's parents. The queens humble themselves as they plead Harrow for aid in Duren's famine, since the coming winter will wipe out all their resources and consequently starve 100,000 of Duren's people to death. Without hesitation, Harrow decrees that Katolis will share their food supply with Duren. Viren confronts King Harrow in private, reminding him that Katolis has barely any food supplies to spare and asks that Harrow take back his decision. Instead, Harrow accepts to share the terrible fate with Duren of having 50,000 people of Katolis starve with the other half from Duren, not willing to abandon his decision. As winter nears, Viren approaches King Harrow with a solution. He shows King Harrow a relic, a small stone emanating heat that belongs to a Magma Titan. Since the creature lives near the Breach, Viren believes if they slay the monster, he can use the creature's heart to magically warm the land, allowing the kingdoms to have the time and the conditions to grow more food and feed the two kingdoms tenfold. However, Queen Sarai strongly disapproves of this solution, viewing it as immoral to slay a creature for their own gain with Dark Magic, but her husband is unconvinced, much to Sarai's dismay. Afterwards, Harrow gathers Viren, Amaya, Annika and Neha for their journey to the Breach. Before they leave, Sarai unexpectedly joins her husband in their mission as well, despite disagreeing earlier. They enter the Xadian border at sundown with ballistas, where they only have until sunrise to return to the Breach with the Magma Titan's heart before the King of the Dragons discovers them. They manage to find the titan but appears to be dead. Queen Neha and General Amaya decide to approach the body and take the heart out. Once Amaya starts breaking the tough rock skin of the titan, its whole body lights up with lava and awakens. Meanwhile, Villads resume their sailing, estimating about a day until the group finally reaches the other side of the Bay. Meanwhile, Callum remains below deck, pondering whether to finally open the letter King Harrow gave him before leaving the castle. When the door is opened, Callum angrily asks anyone who entered to leave him in private but realizing it was Bait, who sadly begins going back after being rejected to rest with Ezran. Callum pitifully invites him back to stay. Callum fears that once he finishes reading his stepfather's words then he would be officially dead. But after a long struggle, Callum finds the strength to finally break open the letter's seal and begin reading the letter. Cast Trivia *The King on horseback that Harrow stops in front of during the flashback sequence is one of his ancestors, a man who was also a king.TDP Official Tumblr Blog Credits *The necklace Aanya received from her mothers is closed, symbolizing her lack of knowledge about the events that killed her mothers, as well as her indecisiveness about what to do about the situation until she would know. It can be seen opened in the following episode. *Prince Kasef can first be seen in the episode, holding a plate of broccoli with a disapproving expression, in relation to his father's statement about him fighting back against eating his vegetables. ASL Translation References }} Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Book Two Category:A to Z